lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Vex
Vex is a Dark Fae Mesmer and the hitman for The Morrígan. Character arc Vex is a favorite of the Dark Elders and the hitman for The Morrígan. The Dark employ him to deal with any Dark Fae who break the clan's rules. His power has been used to convince a human police force that his victims either committed suicide or murdered each other, or to have them execute a Fae considered criminal. He has assimilated well into human society and owns Carpe Noctem, a Gothic and BDSM nightclub, that doubles as a meeting and feeding ground for the Dark Fae as well as a human club to avoid suspicion. He owns several clubs and to obtain a liquor license he must uphold a "human reputation" and keep the human city council happy. Vex and The Morrígan have a complicated relationship (it is unconfirmed if it is platonic or not). Where they stand with one another is constantly changing. According to circles close to The Morrígan, Vex could move up in the world if The Morrígan was deposed. According to Vex, The Morrígan is afraid of him since he is even more popular with the Dark Fae Elders than she is, and was devious enough to orchestrate an intrigue with a street painter client of hers in an attempt to take her down. In Vexed, he had used his mesmer power to force a fellow Dark Fae, Lou Ann, to murder her own children (conceived with a human) – Cody, Jacob, and Lucas – as punishment for falling in love with a human and choosing him over her Dark clan. He was tasked by The Morrígan to hunt down and kill Siegfried, a vampire who was selling secrets to the Light Fae and to Bo that could have compromised Dark security. He manipulated Siegfried into forcing his hand into a sink rotor shredder, mutilating himself with it before Vex ripped out his heart. When Bo discovered Vex's involvement in Lou Ann's conviction for murder, she decided to exact revenge and go after him when she couldn't save her from execution. The Ash – out of concern that the unaligned Succubus could endanger the peace between Light and Dark clans if she were to kill Vex, and be executed by The Morrígan as punishment – ordered Lauren to find a way to distract Bo until he could arrange an agreement with The Morrígan regarding Vex. Despite Lauren's attempts to stop Bo and telling her that she could get hurt by going after him, Bo confronted Vex in his nightclub with weaponry. Vex was expecting her, but after a brief combat was stopped in his tracks when Bo used a Siracon weapon against him. Vex then told Bo that he knew about her mother and she stopped herself from killing him. Dyson and Kenzi arrived at the nightclub and Dyson stopped Bo from attacking Vex again, explaining to her that "If you kill him they won’t stop until you’re dead." Vex left after Dyson warned him to leave. In Faetal Justice, Vex declared that the Redcap called Ba'al was a very dear friend of his but was still a suspect in Ba'al's death because loyalty matters nothing to Vex. Later, he tortured Dyson on The Morrígan's orders to force him to confess not to Ba'al's murder, but to what he knew about Bo. Bo and Kenzi interrupted him just as The Morrígan ordered Dyson's death, saving Dyson and exposing Silas, a bartender at Carpe Noctem and a Wolf-Shifter, as the killer of Ba'al. The reason for it was that Silas wanted to prevent Ba'al from killing Portia, a human young woman he loved. Vex then began to torture Silas for treason against his clan. Bo previously discovered that Ba'al's duty in Carpe Noctem was supplying unaware victims and slaves for BDSM in the VIP rooms, and that victims had their memories erased so they didn't know what had happened to them. In It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away, Vex declared that the now-deceased Scorpion man was a personal friend of his. In Into the Dark, Vex was trying to hide from the Redcap gang and devised a plan to manipulate The Morrígan into banishing him to the dungeon. His plan succeeded until he was brought into allegiance with Bo as the "champion" of The Ash to rid the world of The Garuda. In Caged Fae, three weeks after the battle with The Garuda, Vex was hanging around The Dal and stopped Kenzi from intervening in the arrest of Bo after she had committed many Fae crimes (done intentionally so that Bo would be sent to Hecuba Prison). Vex visited Dyson at the 39th Division, asking to do lunch and wondering if he had a new partner since Hale had become the "Acting Ash". Dyson told him that he worked better alone, until Vex revealed some interesting information about the prison. He returned to the station with Kenzi, dressed in an S&M-styled police outfit, after discovering that the prison doctor had been found torn to shreds by something or someone very powerful. Dyson, Kenzi and Vex go to Hale with this information and they demanded that Bo's mission be aborted. Hale replied that he was going to do so after getting a call from the prison infirmary, thinking it was a misdial since all he heard was yelling on the other end. Dyson and Kenzi headed to Hecuba Prison to save Bo (who was with Lauren, as Lauren had been sent by Hale as an undercover doctor to find out what had happened to the doctor of the prison, who had been her Light Fae mentor), but Vex stayed behind saying he was bored. After the duo leave, Vex flirtatiously commented that if Hale ever needed him he was at his call. After Those Who Wander, Vex captured and imprisoned The Morrígan in a cell within her own quarters, and took over her position as leader of the Dark Fae. Vex tortured her and we later find out that he permanently damaged one of her eyes. However, his brief reign is brought to an end when The Una Mens begin their Fae inquisition and punishment of all those who have violated or failed to adhere to the Codex of Laws that govern the Fae universe. They tortured Vex to find out the whereabouts of The Morrígan, and he promised to give them Bo in return for them sparing his life. (Sleeping Beauty School) After Vex asked about his family, Trick told Vex that his father, Clust, had been his best general and a hero. (End Of A Line) Personality Vex is sadistic, amoral, and lacks remorse for forcing someone to kill those she loves (Lou Ann), or torturing and mutilating himself before death (Siegfried). In In Memoriam, he used his mesmer power to force an assistant to burn her own face with a hot iron, and later forced a woman at the nightclub to break her own neck. Although he can be friendly he cannot be trusted. Vex ingratiated himself with Bo and Kenzi and stayed with them in The Clubhouse, but to save his own skin he agreed to turn Bo over to The Una Mens in Sleeping Beauty School. Vex is chaotic, with moods swinging from childish and playful to violent and murderous in an instant. He is prone to psychologically tormenting and provoking his opponents. Although he is a favourite of the Dark Elders, they know that he cannot be easily controlled. Bo surmised that he has no true allegiance with anyone and will just as soon kill an ally as he would kill a foe. Vex has a blue and wicked sense of humour, and flirts suggestively with both men and women. He is a sexual masochist submissive, and has been a good client of a human dominatrix for a very long time. Relationships * Clust: His father. A highly admired and respected general in the army of The Blood King. Vex never got to know him as he was among the Mesmers who died in the destruction of the mesmer race by The Una Mens. Quotes Trivia Appearances * 1.08 Vexed * 1.11 Faetal Justice * 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away * 2.21 Into the Dark * 2.22 Flesh and Blood * 3.01 Caged Fae * 3.02 SubterrFaenean * 3.03 ConFaegion * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.01 In Memoriam * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.08 Groundhog Fae * 4.11 End Of A Line * 4.12 It Begins/Origin Showcase synopsis Vex (Paul Amos) A Dark Mesmer with a hard S&M outside, a nougaty inside and the kind of sharp Brit wit that can induce a giggle or cut to someone’s core, Vex began as a vile enemy in season one, grew to be a cautious ally by the end of season two, and eventually became Bo and Kenzi’s roommate and an almost-friend by the end of season three. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae